


A not so big a revelation

by dies_dandles



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen not being clueless, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dies_dandles/pseuds/dies_dandles
Summary: Jack Trevelyan finally catches up with the rest of the Inquisition and has a moment with his favourite former templar. Fluff/Developing relationship.





	A not so big a revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Jack Trevelyan is my first non-binary Inquisitor, this is also my first time writing a non-binary character, so please, feedback is more than welcome.
> 
> Jack's family has always been understanding about their youngest child's situation, so he's been accepted all his life. This means there will be no identity struggle in the story (if/when I write more about him).

Cullen picked him up from the snow, surprised how light the Herald actually was. He carried the unconscious form into the camp gently, ignoring the knowing look Leliana was giving him.

This wasn’t a time to make crass assumptions, he thought, as he set Jack into a cot in the infirmary tent. Yes, he had admired the young warrior’s form during practice, maybe felt the beginning of an affection forming, but so far in his life Cullen had only felt sexual interest in women. Many times, those women had been mages too. He wasn’t about to rush into anything, not when the whole world was in danger.

Jack sighed as Cullen covered him with a blanket. Cassandra had gone in search for Mother Giselle to look him over. Cullen wasn’t about to leave his side, no matter what Leliana might think.

Jack’s eyelashes fluttered, and he opened his eyes. “Cullen?”

“Yes?” the former templar answered, sitting on his heels beside the cot.

“Are we safe?” Jack’s voice was weak.

Cullen sighed, relieved. “Yes”, he answered. For the moment at least, he continued in his thoughts. He took hold of Jack’s hand, feeling the callouses there. “You were gone for three days. You can sleep now. You’re safe.”

“Stay with me?” Jack said before falling back to unconsciousness. But Cullen could see that this time, he was just sleeping. He kept running his thumb over Jack’s knuckles, lost in thought.

He startled awake from his reverie when Mother Giselle entered the quiet tent.

“Has he regained consciousness?” she asked.

“Briefly”, Cullen answered, “I think he’s just sleeping now.”

“That is good”, the priest said, her eyes going to the joined hands beside the Herald, Cullen still gently caressing the other’s hand. Cullen quickly let go.

“Well, then”, Cullen said brusquely, getting up, “we need to start planning our next move. Let me know when he wakes up, or if you need something.”

“I will. Thank you, Commander”, Mother Giselle answered with a small smile. She then turned to the Herald who still lay prone and still, his tanned face ashen, and went to work.

*

The Council was having a break when Cassandra came to inform him that the Herald was asking for him. Cullen quickly straightened himself out and rushed to the infirmary tent.

Jack was bundled up in at least three blankets and there was a steaming mug of tea in his hands.

“Commander”, he said, by way of a greeting.

“Herald”, Cullen answered warmly, “Are you feeling better?”

“Much. Thank you. Want to take a seat?” he asked, indicating the bench that had been placed by the cot.

Cullen sat down and turned to look at Jack. He was smiling at the Commander. “I was told you carried me to camp, so thank you for that.”

“Of course. You’re welcome.”

They sat a while in companionable silence. Jack clearly thinking hard about something. A couple of times he opened his mouth to say something but stopping himself.

“Is something the matter?”

“Ah, no. Not exactly. Just…”

“Take your time, Trevelyan. There’s time”, Cullen gently encouraged. Though secretly he was mulling over what the Herald might be wanting to say.

Jack sighed and closed his eyes briefly. “I don’t want this to affect our relationship, but I feel like I need to tell you something. Because I would like to be your friend. I mean, maybe more in time. But at least a friend.”

Yes, that must be it, Cullen thought and prepared a polite refusal ready.

“Well, it might be easier to show you”, Jack said quietly, “I mean it’s going to get around anyway, with Mother Giselle knowing, but I want to tell you in person.”

“What is it?” Cullen asked, puzzled now.

Jack carefully shook the blankets off his shoulders, revealing his bound chest. “You need to know that even if my body is female, I am – have always been – mentally more of a man.” Jack paused, swallowed and continued, “Mother Giselle said that I shouldn’t try hiding it, people were going to find out anyway, and honestly, I think, some people already know. Leliana for sure.”

Smiling slightly Cullen reached for Jack’s hand. But he pulled it away quickly. The former templar pressed his lips together, and determinedly took Jack’s hand in his.

“I know.”

“I mean, I haven’t been actively trying to hide it – Wait, what?”

“I said, I know. Maybe not when we first met, but I’ve known for a while now. Like you said, it’s who you are. Don’t worry about it, not on my account.”

“So… about us being more than friends?”

“I’ve been flirting back, haven’t I. I don’t want to rush into anything, Trevelyan, Jack, but maybe in time. If that’s fine with you?”

“And it’s not because of this?” Jack indicated to his body.

“No, not because of who you are… although the Herald thing does come into it”, Cullen said lightly, making Jack laugh a little.

“So, you have an issue with my title, not my tits?”

Cullen snorted. “Oh, Maker. That’s horrible”, he said, trying in vain to hold back a smile.

“I know”, Jack answered, grinning, “But let’s see where this takes us.” He, in turn, took Cullen’s hand and slowly raised it to his lips. He kissed the knuckles lightly and let go.

Smiling, Cullen got up. “You better sleep some more now. We’re still planning our next step.”

“Have fun”, Jack said and settled back into the blankets. He was asleep within moments.

Cullen left the tent still smiling to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to show Cullen as not being as clueless as most seem to think he is. He's intuitive, and they've spent a lot of time together with Jack (training, drinking, talking), so he's noticed the subtle things about him that made him think that there was something different about the younger man.


End file.
